


menghindari dunia

by fumate



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Texting
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: pada sederet nomor yang tidak akan membalas pesan-pesannya, pete menggantungkan napas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Semua tokoh yang muncul di sini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, bukan saya. Karya ini bersifat non-profit dan fiksional. Setting adalah era Infinity on High (2007), yang mengalami modifikasi demi kepentingan cerita, seperti:
> 
>   * Setelah putus dari Jeanae, Pete tidak berpaling pada Ashlee, melainkan Patrick. Hemmingway tetap Pete bawa dan dijadikan anjingnya yang ia asuh bersama Patrick.
>   * Kondisi emosional Pete masih belum stabil, mempertimbangkan insiden Best Buy di 2005 dan berakhirnya hubungannya dengan Jeanae yang cukup buruk. Oleh karena ini Pete sangat bergantung pada Patrick.
>   * Dikarenakan settingnya adalah 2007, Pete masih seorang ateis (dan vegetarian, tapi yang terakhir tidak berperan penting pada cerita). Perilakunya juga cenderung spontan dan sedikit sembrono, mengarah ke  _creepy_ (didasarkan dari lirik-lirik buatannya yang... er, posesif, kalau bisa dibilang. Tapi kita tidak tahu pasti, jadi anggap saja ini headcanon saya yang sengaja dimasukkan ke cerita).
> 

> 
> Ini adalah sesuatu yang saya tulis pada jam 2 pagi, sudah mengantuk tetapi mendadak terserang _feels_ , jadi mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan baik dari penulisan maupun karakterisasi yang mungkin tidak sesuai. Terima kasih mau membaca :)

**patrick ♥**

917-xxx-xxxx

_May 12_

ini jam 2 malam

dan aku tidak mau bilang kalau aku merindukanmu

tapi demi tuhan

aku merindukanmu

sangat

sangat sangat merindukanmu sekali

 

_May 16_

aku punya lirik baru

sialan

kenapa kau malah pergi

aku butuh mendengarkanmu

aku butuh musikmu

nadamu untuk lirikku

kamu

aku butuh kamu

sial

trick

ah, bangsat

 

_May 18_

semua media yang menayangkanmu di mana-mana membuatku muak sekali

 

_May 19_

kau ada dalam nadiku, bajingan

aku mengingat namamu seperti bumi yang tak henti mengitari matahari

kenapa kau pergi

aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta padamu

saat kau menyanyi

saat kau tertawa

saat kau marah dan meninjuku sambil meneriakiku bajingan

saat aku bernapas

aku jatuh cinta padamu

bahkan ketika aku tidak melihatmu seperti ini

aku jatuh cinta lagi padamu

ah, ya, kau tidak akan membaca ini kan ya

 

_May 20_

aku tidak ingin terus-terusan jatuh padamu

 

_May 23_

rasanya masih sama buruknya

tidak membaik sama sekali

dikejar-kejar dunia nyata ketika kau ingin kedamaian sementara itu melelahkan

bawakan aku asteroid kalau kau pulang nanti

timpuk kepala bebalku

tapi kan kau tidak akan pulang  
  


 

_May 26_

mataku mulai bermasalah

aku melihatmu di mana-mana

di kamar

di halaman

di toilet

di dapur

di belakang pikiranku tiap aku menutup mata

  
  


_May 30_

bedebah licik

kaupergi membawa kemampuanku merasa

tapi hatimu tidak kautitipkan padaku

dan kau terus-terusan muncul di sekitar rumahku

di sekelilingku

apa, kau mau mencuri akalku juga?

mau menjadi bayanganku?

  
  


_June 1_

mungkin aku diprogram untuk terus mengingatmu sampai dunia ini tutup usia

aku telah kehilangan banyak banyak orang

yang kusayang

yang berhaga untukku

yang pada suatu masa adalah pusat rotasiku tetapi aku bukan apa-apa bagi mereka jadi mereka berjalan pergi

aku sudah melalui itu semua

berkali-kali

tapi tidak pernah sebelumnya aku rusak sebegini rusak

tidak pernah

melepaskan jadi terlihat mustahil

kurasa andy benar saat ia bilang kau memegang kunci penting dari hidupku

saat ia bilang ketergantunganku padamu sudah melewati batas

berbahaya

hampir mirip seperti pemujaan pada dewa-dewa yang tak pernah ada

tapi aku tidak menyembahmu

aku hanya terlalu mudah menuangkan hatiku pada orang dan kebetulan saja kau yang paling kusayang

jadi kudedikasikan diriku padamu

heh

semua bilang kalau perasaan terbaik adalah ketika pasanganmu juga adalah sahabat terbaikmu

sekarang lihatlah kita

berantakan

seperti puing-puing hasil tornado mahaganas

mendadak

dahsyat

kaupergi dan aku runtuh

  
  


_June 4_

aku merasa bodoh terus-terusan mengirim pesan padamu, tapi—entahlah, kupikir aku hanya tidak suka menghadapi realita

kalau aku hidup di dunia ini sendirian dan kau sudah mengembara ke jagat-jagat di luar jangkauanku

kau harusnya cepat kembali

aku merindukanmu

hemmy merindukanmu

trick

?

tolong

kembalilah.

 

_June 5_

atau haruskah aku yang menyusulmu?

 


End file.
